


Red

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoffel's got a few interests that his boyfriend doesn't know about...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



Stoffel’s blushing and lost for words, which is an odd feeling for him. He’s always got the right words no matter what the occasion and he’s not easily embarrassed. So what has his boyfriend said that can render him speechless?

“You’re a horse rider?” Kevin asks, it’s an innocent question in his mind.

Stoffel wants to ask him what he was doing snooping through his stuff but when they moved in together a couple of months ago they both said they had nothing to hide; that it was fine for the other to borrow what they wanted, look through their things, and that it was all cool.

He considers lying but Kevin carries on talking and gives Stoffel a few more minutes to think of a reasonable answer to the question.

“My Mum works with horses and I’ve always loved riding, we should go down to the stables together sometime,” Kevin says, his face always looks angelic and Stoffel’s still not sure what to say. “I can’t believe you’ve never told me about this!” Kevin adds and Stoffel knows that he has to tell him the truth.

“I’ve never been horse riding,” Stoffel confesses.

“Ok,” Kevin says while looking at him suspiciously, “so why do you have a riding crop?”

“Erm…” Stoffel wants to lie but he can’t do that to Kevin, everything else is perfect in their relationship. But he’s so worried that if Kevin knew the truth he’d end things. Stoffel can see Kevin’s mind trying to put all the pieces together and he looks so adorable with his brow furrowed.

“I like to be whipped,” Stoffel blurts, as if he says it quickly Kevin will just ignore it.

Kevin’s now staring at the riding crop as though it has begun to glow and Stoffel decides that the best course of action is to run to the bathroom and lock himself in. He’s sitting on the floor wondering what he’s going to do, short of climbing out of a third floor window to escape.

There's a quiet knock at the door followed by Kevin's soft voice, "Stoffel, honey, come out so we can talk". The sound of Kevin sitting by the door echoes through the bathroom and Stoffel curls into a ball, resting his head on his knees, he doesn't know how to explain any of this.

"You could have told me," Kevin says, he sounds so understanding. So why can't he talk to him? They tell each other everything. Stoffel's crying now, quietly, and says nothing. Cursing himself for being so stupid, for hiding this from Kevin.

"If you won't talk to me I'm going to spend the night at my Mum's," Kevin says, it's not an ultimatum or a threat. Usually they only argue about silly things, which are quickly forgotten with a little apology sex. He's pretty sure it's why Kevin starts so many little arguments.

Stoffel hears the front door close and after a few minutes he unlocks the bathroom door. He's no longer crying but his face is still blotchy and his eyes are puffy. As he heads towards the kitchen to get a glass of water he sees Kevin sitting on the sofa, reading a book.

"You didn't think I'd leave you in this state?" Kevin asks but no answer is needed. He wanders towards Stoffel before embracing him, pressing little kisses to the side of his neck until he finally speaks.

"I thought if you knew you wouldn't want to be my boyfriend anymore," Stoffel says and it all sounds so stupid when he says it out loud. Kevin's leading him to the sofa, before cuddling in close and wrapping them both in the blanket that lives over the back of the sofa. For all their late night movie marathons, and other things.

"Stoffel, I love you," Kevin says before another flurry of kisses is unleashed, "and you can talk about anything with me, I won't judge," he adds. "Can we talk about it now? Or do you want to watch a movie?" Kevin asks. Stoffel's so happy that he has someone like Kevin who's not judgemental and who knows what comforts him when he's sad that there are tears forming in his eyes again.

Kevin kisses away the tears before Stoffel speaks, "Talk now?" Kevin kisses him gently and Stoffel cuddles in further so that he can talk quietly and still be heard.

"What do you like about it?" Kevin asks. Stoffel can see that he's trying to be understanding, so he tells him all about how he likes being dominated and how it's pleasurable for him to have a little bit of pain mixed in with the sex.

"And having someone I can trust to do it with me, that's a real turn on," Stoffel adds, he's calm now, Kevin's holding his hand and slowly stroking his thumb along the edge of it.

"I want to try it with you. But let me research it a bit first," Kevin says, and Stoffel smiles. Kevin herds him to bed as they've both got work in the morning and it's quite late, he's not sure how it got to be nearly two a.m. but it is. And he's got to be up at seven.

A few weeks pass and they've talked a lot about their planned 'adventure', the more Kevin learns about it the more comfortable he seems with the idea. It's taken a lot of reassurance on Stoffel's part, Kevin's such a kind soul that the idea of hurting someone, even for pleasure, took a little bit of getting used to.

Stoffel's found a movie for them to watch, _Secretary_ , which is a very good film, but it also shows a fairly healthy relationship which practices BDSM. He's hoping that if Kevin sees it as normal, rather than this seedy, perverted thing as it's often portrayed in the media, it will help him adjust to the idea quicker.

When the movie is finished Stoffel asks Kevin what he thinks of it and he's surprised by his answer. "I want to try it, with you," Kevin says as he moves in for a kiss, "how about Saturday? We'll have all day to prepare and a day to recover".

Stoffel's heart swells at the thought of Kevin wanting to do this with him, it's been so long since he's had someone he trusted enough, and who trusted him, to do these things with. "I love it, I love you," Stoffel says, and he's lunging at Kevin, kissing him passionately. Hands are trying to tear him free of his clothing and it's not until Kevin breaks the kiss that he realises he's actually torn the buttons on Kevin's shirt. But Kevin's grin says that he doesn't mind, and the bulge in his jeans say that he's really quite happy about this.

Kevin's dragging Stoffel by the hand and leading him to the bed. As Kevin lies down he orders Stoffel to stop by the edge of the bed, and then strip. Kevin's really trying to keep a straight face but he ends up giggling. Stoffel ends up taking charge, opening himself up before riding Kevin until he's limp in his arms, breathless moans emanating from him as the aftershocks of his orgasm wash over him.

"I'll get better for Saturday," Kevin whispers into his ear, "I really want it to be good for you".

Stoffel sighs at how lucky he is to have Kevin as his boyfriend, he's surrounded by his tattooed arms, listening to his breathing as he falls asleep next to him.

The weekend can't come quick enough for Stoffel and he's brimming with excitement on Saturday morning. So much so that he wakes up early and can't get back to sleep so he decides to make Kevin breakfast in bed. They go out for a run in the morning as they usually do, and stop to get food for dinner on the way home. It's all routine and mundane but it calms Stoffel, although he's excited for tonight, a little bit of his mind is worrying about if Kevin doesn't enjoy it, or worse still if something goes wrong.

As they eat dinner, homemade pizza and salad, there's a strange atmosphere and Kevin is quiet. Which is unusual in itself, he's always talking away, to the point that Stoffel sometimes wonders if there's an off switch for him.

"We need a safeword," Kevin says and it's so unexpected that Stoffel has to ask him to repeat what he said. "When I was doing the research it said you should have a safeword," he says.

"I always used 'red'," Stoffel says, before thinking that it's probably inconsiderate to use the safeword that you used with your ex-boyfriend, but it's what he's used to which means it's safer that way. It's not that he misses his ex or anything, they just didn't work out, and he's happy with someone else now. But he was so good at taking charge in the bedroom, giving Stoffel what he wanted, needed. He didn't realise how much he missed that until these last few weeks.

"Good. It's short and easy to remember. Red," Kevin says, Stoffel can see him mentally storing the information. He's also tactfully ignored the fact that Stoffel's just told him that him and Jolyon used to do this sort of thing. Although he's the only ex Stoffel has so it wasn't going to take Kevin long to figure that out.

They then discuss all the rules that they had worked out over the last few weeks, so that both of them knew what the other would be comfortable with. The first rule is that Kevin would be in charge in the bedroom; second, Stoffel would only speak when he is spoken to and finally Kevin was to be referred to as 'my love'. They'd considered using 'sir' or 'master' but Kevin wasn't sure he could keep a straight face with either of them.

Normally they would have a beer with dinner, but not tonight, both of them wanted a clear head for this. Stoffel so he can enjoy it fully without anything dulling his senses and Kevin so that he's fully in control.

"I love you," Stoffel says, before gently kissing Kevin and leading him to the bedroom. He wants this to be the last time he's in charge tonight. Once they're at the door of the bedroom Kevin stops dead and Stoffel almost asks him what's wrong but he realises that this is Kevin getting ready to take charge.

"Strip for me," Kevin says forcefully and Stoffel complies, taking his time, putting on a show for Kevin.

"Lie down on the bed," Kevin orders once Stoffel's naked. Stoffel slinks on to the bed, he's got a pillow positioned under his crotch so that his ass will be raised up and he's lying face down with his hands and feet positioned so that Kevin can tie him to the bed. It's a complete coincidence that Stoffel's bed frame seems to be perfectly designed for tying someone to it.

He closes his eyes as Kevin uses belts to secure him to the bed, testing that each restraint isn't too tight before going to fetch the whip. Stoffel hears the sound of the wardrobe door being opened and Kevin grabbing it out from its hiding place at the back. Each sound sends his body into overdrive and every nerve ending is primed and ready, waiting for the first touch.

"You look so fucking beautiful like that," Kevin says, pausing after each word for dramatic effect.

"Oh, your voice is perfect for this!" Stoffel says as he squirms on the bed, he can't see Kevin but that breathless tone ordering him about is perfect.

"Did I say you could speak?" Kevin says in a commanding voice and Stoffel's cock twitches at the sound of him.

"No, my love," Stoffel says, he likes being ordered around, knowing when to speak. It's a big contrast to his job where everyone wants answers from him, expects him to be in charge all the time.

Stoffel hears the crack of the riding crop against the edge of the bed and he moans in anticipation. "I think you're going to have to be punished…" Kevin smirks and Stoffel raises his ass, a small gesture that he's ready for it, that he wants it.

"I think five lashes should do it, don't you agree?" Kevin states, they'd agreed to start with just a few and if all went well, build up to more in other sessions.

"Yes, my love," Stoffel gasps, he wants to plead with Kevin to get on with it but it's the teasing beforehand that makes it so much better.

He's listening to the swish of the whip as Kevin waves it though the air, close to Stoffel's body but not making contact, not yet. Nothing happens for a couple of minutes, Kevin's just standing there and Stoffel starts to worry that he's changed his mind, but he hasn't used the safeword so… There's the crack of leather against skin, and Stoffel cries out but it's more pleasure than pain, a sensual groan. "That's one," Kevin says and Stoffel can hear him smiling. His erection's straining against the pillow, it's so much better if Kevin enjoys this too.

"Two," he says and Stoffel waits for the familiar rush of pain but it doesn't come. Just as he's relaxing there's the flash of pain and he moans out loud, enjoying the rush of it.

Just as he's clenching his muscles, feeling the burn on his skin where the crop has left its mark, Kevin strikes again. "Three," he purrs and Stoffel's reeling from how good it feels, his leaking cock testament to how much he's enjoying this.

"Four," Kevin says at the same time as the riding crop whirrs through the air, coming to rest across the tops of Stoffel's thighs. The rush of pain gives way to pleasure and he bites his lip, hoping that the last strike will be as good as the others.

The last hit comes just as Stoffel's arching his back, exposing his testicles that are met by the incoming whip. Stoffel cries out in pain, gasping in agony as his most tender skin stings with the friction. He breathes deeply and allows it to wash over him, flexing his ass muscles, as the pain of it morphs into arousal.

"Five," Kevin says but his voice is less confident than it was before. Stoffel sighs in pleasure, the warm bruises are a delightful feeling on his skin.

Kevin's kissing each mark on his now red and bruised ass, before allowing his tongue to tease at his hole, working its way inside as he opens him up. It takes all of Stoffel's self control not to beg for Kevin's cock, he knows if he talks Kevin will start again, teasing him, only letting him come when he's been good.

"Do you want my cock?" Kevin gaps, he sounds like he's painfully aroused.

"Yes, my love," Stoffel pleads, he wants Kevin's thick cock filling him, stretching him to his very limits, his body slamming against his raw cheeks. Each mark proof of how strong their relationship is, reminding him of how much Kevin loves him, how much he trusts him.

Kevin slides in as Stoffel arches his back up to meet him, straining the restraints around his wrists and ankles but it's worth it to have Kevin deep inside him, nudging his prostate with every thrust. Stoffel's on the brink of orgasm after only a few minutes but he knows that he wants Kevin to come first, so he clenches around him, trying to spur him on. Kevin's hands are on his shoulders pinning him down as he shudders with his orgasm, Stoffel only now allowing himself to come as Kevin's seed spurts inside him.

Stoffel's sated and content, the weight of Kevin's limp body above him a comfort. As Kevin withdraws he leaves Stoffel looking truly debauched with his legs spread wide while they're still tied up, leaving him feeling open and vulnerable, like he's on display, Kevin's come leaking out of him. The little murmurs from Kevin let him know that he's admiring the view and after a minute Kevin licks him clean, moaning with wild abandon, mumbling how beautiful he looks like this, how much he loves him and his perfect ass.

It's all be so overwhelming that Stoffel's dazed as Kevin unties him. Once he's free Kevin rests his hand on his cheek, forcing Stoffel to look at him before saying, "I love you". He's staring at Stoffel, waiting for a response.

"That was perfect," Stoffel sighs and Kevin smiles, he gives him a long, tender kiss before leading him to the shower. They lazily clean each other, Stoffel's head resting against Kevin's shoulder as Kevin wraps his body around him, letting him know that he's safe and loved.

Stoffel's dried with the softest fluffiest towels they own before retreating to bed to watch a movie and drink hot chocolate, Kevin securely cuddled in next to him, the grin of satisfaction never leaving his face and it's still there as he falls asleep, wrapped up in Kevin's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
